officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Battleground (2013)
Battleground (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on October 6, 2013 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. This pay-per-view was announced on the April 8, 2013 Raw as the new October WWE pay-per-view, a week after Over the Limit. This was the first annual Battleground event. Nine matches were contested at the event, including one match on the pre-show. In the main event between Alberto Del Rio defeating Rob Van Dam to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. The second saw Curtis Axel retains the Intercontinental Champion against R-Truth. The third saw AJ Lee defeating Brie Bella retains to Divas' Champion. The fourth saw between Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton for the WWE Champion ended in a no contest. The event received 114,000 buys worldwide, making it the second lowest number (to the ECW December to Dismember) in the last 17 years. The buy rate was down from the last Over the Limit event of 167,000. Storylines The professional wrestling matches at Battleground featured professional wrestlers performing as characters in scripted events pre-determined by the hosting promotion, WWE. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. After defeating Randy Orton at Night of Champions for the WWE Championship, Daniel Bryan was stripped of the title when referee Scott Armstrong admitted to a fast 3-count. However, Triple H did not give Orton the title back since he and his wife Stephanie McMahon believed that Orton's performance at Night of Champions was not what they wanted the face of the WWE to be, stating that they wanted the more ruthless Orton that they feuded with previously. Bryan and Orton were scheduled to face off once more for the vacant championship. On September 23, Brie Bella pinned AJ Lee during a 10-diva tag team match, leading to Brie receiving a match for AJ's Divas Championship at the pay-per-view. At Night of Champions Rob Van Dam defeated World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio by disqualification. On the September 20 episode of SmackDown, Triple H gave Van Dam a rematch with Del Rio at Battleground. Immediately afterwards, Del Rio viciously assaulted Van Dam backstage. The next week, the match was declared a Hardcore match. On the October 4 episode of SmackDown, Van Dam defeated Fandango by disqualification, but after the match, Van Dam placed a trash can at Fandango's face, and executed a Van Terminator. Later that night, Van Dam sent the broken trash can to Del Rio as a gift. CM Punk began feuding with Paul Heyman in July after Heyman cost him the Money in the Bank ladder match for a WWE Championship contract at Money in the Bank (due to Punk earlier telling Heyman he didn't want him to be his manager). This resulted in Punk fighting and losing to Brock Lesnar at SummerSlam. Punk continued to feud with Heyman and his other client, Curtis Axel resulting in a handicap elimination match at Night of Champions. After Axel was eliminated, Punk handcuffed and beat down Heyman much like Heyman had done to him a couple of weeks prior on Raw. However, Ryback made the save, putting Punk through a table and costing him the match. On the September 23 episode of Raw, a match between Punk and Ryback was scheduled for Battleground. Cody Rhodes was fired from WWE due to perceived insubordination by Triple H. His brother, Goldust then started lobbying for Cody to be reinstated. On the September 30 episode of Raw, the Rhodes brothers were scheduled to wrestle the WWE Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of The Shield, in a non-title match. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon decided that if Rhodes brothers won, Cody would be reinstated, but if they lost, Goldust and Cody's father Dusty Rhodes, who was a trainer at NXT, would also be fire and the Rhodes Family banned from WWE. The same night, R-Truth defeated Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel in a non-title match. Two nights later on Main Event, a title match between the two was scheduled for Battleground. On the September 30 Raw and the October 4 SmackDown, Bray Wyatt delivered cryptic messages to Kofi Kingston after Kingston's matches, leading to a match between them at the pay-per-view. Santino Marella and The Great Khali were also scheduled to take on The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger). Aftermath The next night on Raw, Randy Orton was scheduled to face Daniel Bryan once again at Hell in a Cell in a Hell in a Cell match with the audience choosing Booker T, Bob Backlund or Shawn Michaels as the special guest referee, with Michaels winning the vote. Orton won the match after Michaels superkicked Bryan for attacking Triple H. After knocking out Bryan and Orton, Big Show was fired by Stephanie McMahon. Big Show reacted by knocking out Triple H later that night and Raw General Manager Brad Maddox on the October 18 episode of SmackDown. On the October 21 episode of Raw, he drove a truck to the arena to stop the Authority and Orton, and the following week, he knocked Orton out. Big Show was banned from WWE by Triple H but on the November 4 episode of Raw, he was reinstated to face Orton for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series, which Orton won. With Rob Van Dam out of the title picture, Alberto Del Rio tried to coerce Vickie Guerrero to make him the "face of the WWE" due to the fact he was the only active major champion. Later that night, Del Rio went to compete against Ricardo Rodriguez. Vickie scheduled Del Rio to defend the World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena, who had been out of action since SummerSlam with to an elbow injury. Del Rio attacked Rodriguez with a chair after he won the match. Del Rio lost the title to Cena at Hell in a Cell. CM Punk continued his feud with Paul Heyman and Ryback. On October 9, CM Punk was scheduled to face Ryback again at Hell in a Cell. On the October 14 episode of Raw, Heyman complained to General Manager Brad Maddox that Punk used a low blow to defeat Ryback while the referee's back was turned, so Maddox scheduled a Beat the Clock challenge, in which whoever won their match in the shortest time (assuming both Ryback and Punk would win), could then pick the stipulation at Hell in a Cell. Ryback defeated R-Truth in 5:44, and Punk pinned Curtis Axel in 5:33, allowing Punk to pick the stipulation. Punk chose to fight both Ryback and Heyman in a Hell in a Cell handicap match. Punk won the match and attacked Heyman on the top of the cell. Cody Rhodes and Goldust challenged the Rollins and Reigns again for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a no disqualification tag team match. Rhodes and Goldust defeated Rollins and Reigns after Big Show knocked out both Shield members, thus becoming the new champions. AJ Lee was legitimately sent home from the following night's Raw after she showed signs of a concussion stemming from her title defense at Battleground. On the October 18 episode of SmackDown, Brie Bella defeated Lee in a non-title match and three days later on Raw, she along with her sister Nikki defeated AJ and Tamina Snuka with Brie pinning AJ again, earning Brie a title match at Hell in a Cell. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Battleground Category:Battleground Category:2013 Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events